custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hzezian
Hzezians are a race of powerless, but technologically advanced and heavily militarised beings. They primarily reside in the section of Restell in Chroros Nui. History The hzezians were among the first of the sapient species created by the Great Beings and placed on Chroros Nui. As with the many of the other sapient species, the hzezians assisted with the construction of the megacity, Felrickar. About halfway through the city's construction, a large majority of the hzezians moved north to a fairly mountainous region which they later named Restell. A city of the same name was later completed around the same time the Zypveran Government was established in Felrickar. The famous hzezian cities of Dyn'inu, Çerrhul and Faytu were also constructed around this time. The hzezians originally planned to follow an isolationist policy, however, it was decided that interaction with the other regions of Chroros Nui would be much more beneficial to them, and so their original plan was scrapped. They spent many years developing their military and associated technologies. The rapid development of offensive technologies was noticed by the government, which prompted the other species to try and persuade the hzezians to limit the use of their weapons and express their concerns. The hzezians reluctantly agreed after deciding that it would be best to keep relations with the other regions healthy. The hzezians continued to develop their military, however, they began to share their technology with the rest of Chroros Nui as they believed that any significant advancements in science and technology should be shared by all, even with the Order of Mata Nui not long after they began to establish themselves on Chroros Nui. When the caaldurin known as Evuk severely damaged the integrity of both the Order and the Government, the development of a new technology, the negation field, took place. Many hzezians were involved with the field's creation. The first test of the hzezian's military strength came about when tensions rose between the coh'lhran and Order of Mata Nui. Only days after war was declared between the two factions, the hzezian military intervened and easily pacified the parties and assisted with the formation of a truce, albeit an unsteady one. One of the hzezian's most significant technological breakthroughs came in the form of power bonding, in which hzezians were able to give individuals in their species powers. Fearing that this technology may be used incorrectly in the wrong hands, the hzezians refused to disclose anything about the technology to the other species. Their fears were soon realised when a faction of the hzezian military, Eighth Division, went rogue and took some of the technology for themselves. The theft sparked the establishment of the Hzezian Order, an organisation similar to Aegis that only operates within the Restellian borders. Eighth Division began to abduct members of the military and experiment on them with their somewhat altered power bonding technology. Many of their failed experiments ended up horrifically deformed and caused a huge search for their base of operations. During one search, Grindigo was captured by the Division and experimented on. Shortly after their experimentation on Grindigo the military stormed into their base and completely obliterated it, leaving no trace of it left. The hzezians applied a conscription service to their armed forces which allowed them to become the most dominant military power on Zypvera. Physiology Hzezians are a fairly short species, with most individuals being slightly shorter than the average toa. Their builds often vary, but due to the heavy militarisation many hzezians have either muscular or athletic builds. Hzezians typically sport lime green, brown and golden armour. Powers and abilities Hzezians, unlike many other species, lack any unique powers or abilities. A special trait that they do have is the fact that they are capable of storing much larger amounts of information, hence why they developed their power bonding technology. Due to the emphasis put on military training, most hzezians are typically good athletes and gymnasts who boast great endurance and exceptional skill at hand-to-hand combat. Society and culture Despite hzezian society being based primarily on the military, this meant that high-ranking military figures were given special treatment despite lacking any real political power. Crowds parted ways, people lowered their heads in respect. Their culture is heavily based upon typical military tradition, without most hzezians going through the military for at least two years. Soon, however, when hzezians began to become more open with the other species on Chroros Nui, a proper government was formed that consisted of several members, the head of which was the leader of the Restellian section and had complete control over the hzezian military. With the hzezians being such a technologically advanced race they tend to consider the other races somewhat primitive, hence why the majority of them still reside within the section. Regardless, they believe that technology should be shared by all and often send their renowned scientists or engineers out to other sections. This has lead to the hzezians having good relationships with the other species, often resulting in good trade and business. Notable Hzezians *Grindigo *Aross Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:User:Rando07